


Encountering Mamamoo

by ARMYIncle



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYIncle/pseuds/ARMYIncle
Summary: It all starts with a girl and a train...





	1. The Train Girl (Pt. 1)

Today, just like every day, you make your way through the bustling subway and climb on to the packed train after your classes have finished; and today just like every day, you’re forced to stand practically the whole way home. It’s been a long, bothersome day and you really just want to get home to your warm bed and sleep.

When a seat right next to you opens up, you want so badly to sit down, but the girl standing next to you stares at it so longingly, that you remain standing and wait for her to take it. When she doesn’t, you look over at her and gesture for her to sit before someone else does.

“Don’t you want the seat?” She asks.

“I’ll survive, plus you’re wearing heels, so go ahead.”

She smiles and squeezes past you, throwing herself down and she sighs in a manner contrary to how she appears. You can’t help but chuckle a little under your breath and she looks up at you sheepishly.

“Oh, thank you so much…” She says, sticking her leg out, “Really, these shoes are killer.”

“No problem,” You can’t help but get distracted by her seemingly perfect legs and you clear your throat realising that you were staring, “…you looked like you needed it more than me.”

“Well tomorrow, I’ll make sure to get you a seat, okay?” She asks, extending her hand.

“Tomorrow?” You ask, taking it.

“Mmh,” She insists, “Don’t you take this train every day?” She asks back, then her eyes go wide, “I’m not stalking you or anything, I’ve just seen you around.”

You eye her sceptically and jokingly ask, “Are you sure?”

“Of course! I’m not some weird woman.” She clarifies, waving her arms.

“Okay then…but what if you can’t get me a seat?” You ask, deciding to brighten up this dull train ride.

“Then I’ll take you for coffee?” She offers. Your face betrays your surprise and she asks, “Is that too much?”

You scratch the back of your head, “I can do coffee.”

She smiles and you smile back, then look away and go back to mulling over your boring day.

~

You know you probably shouldn’t get your hopes up but end up spending the whole of the next day on edge, unable to pay attention to even your friends and, for the first time, hope and pray that the train is absolutely packed. When your last class ends, you find yourself excitedly rushing off to the subway, immediately scolding yourself, and decide to slow your pace. To your pleasant surprise, it’s even fuller than the day before and you find a spot to stand, keeping an eye out for the mysterious cute girl from the day before. Disappointed that you can’t find her, you put your earphones in and play a game on your phone.

After a little while, you hear some disgruntled people ahead of you and look up to see her pushing through to get closer to you. You pull your earphones out and smile as she crams herself between you and someone else.

“Hi.” She says, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Hi…” You struggle to come up with anything to say, her proximity making your brain short-circuit. “Um, uh…I didn’t get your name yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, I’m Kim Yongsun.” She smiles.

You introduce yourself as well and add, “It’s a pity it’s so full today, huh?”

“Yeah…I had to fight just to get close to you.” She says, making some karate-like hand gestures.

Her choice of words send a surge of butterflies charging through your tummy and you remind yourself that she probably isn’t even into girls and likely just wants to make friends, “I noticed.” You return, chuckling.

The two of you keep chatting and you can’t hide how happy you are that that the train is emptying out very slowly, but then again, she doesn’t seem particularly bothered either. At the next stop, some idiot rushes past and practically knocks her off her feet, and you reach out and grab her waist, stabilising her and she clutches you tightly for some time, staring into your eyes.

She suddenly clears her throat and let’s go of you, “Wow, that was weird…” She chuckles, “Sorry, I think I’ve been watching too many dramas lately.”

“Same…You have very pretty eyes though…I think I was hypnotised for a second.”

She breaks out in a smile and brushes her hair from her face again.

When the doors open next, an astounding amount of people get off, leaving many seats open. Both of you look around, shocked at the unusual occurrence.

“I guess something big must be happening today.” You say, taking a seat.

She sits next to you and slowly nods, “It seems we can’t go out for coffee after all.”

You get the feeling you’re not the only one who’s disappointed so you decide to be brave and ask, “Since we can’t do coffee…do you wanna try some alcohol instead?” She cocks her head to the side so you add, rather dramatically, with your hand over your heart, “As a thank you for the seats you -by some miracle- managed to procure today?”

“You know, I was always told to celebrate the small achievements in my life...and this definitely wasn’t something I thought I could do, so…I think we should.”

You grin like an idiot at that and looking out the window, ask, “When are you free?”

“Whenever.”

The train is about to pull up at the next stop, so looking over at her, you ask, “How about now?”

“Works for me.”

“Great.” You say, getting up and taking her by the hand, “Let’s go then.”

Surprisingly, she grips your hand tightly and holds on to your arm with her other as you walk through the subway and even on the street. You end up in one of your favourite bars and find out she often comes here too. Although the sun isn’t even down yet, the two of you drink quickly and before long, agree that some snacks are necessary if you intend on making it back home in a decent state. You down one last drink and the both of you are giddy by the time you leave in search of decent food. This time she grabs your hand and drags you off to a fast food place she likes, plonking you down in a secluded booth and ordering what seems like way too much for two people. With one of her hands on your thigh, you find it difficult to focus again and have to ask her to repeat herself.

She giggles but obliges and you notice her hand climbing higher, “You up for another round after this?”

“Definitely.”

“Open up.” She says.

“Yeh?” You ask.

She picks up her chopsticks and smiles, “Tteokbokki.”

“Oh…” You laugh, opening your mouth and allowing her to feed you.

“That’ll come later.” You’re sure you hear her say under her breath.

“Mmh?”

She bites her lip and giggles, “I didn’t say anything.” You give her a questioning look and she laughs, “What? I didn’t say anything, I swear.” She shoves more food in your mouth, “It’s good, right?”

“Yeah, you have some too.” You say, trying to feed her. Some sauce drops on to her lap and you automatically bend your neck and quickly lap it up. Resuming your position, you explain, “We don’t have any napkins.”

“You’re really smooth, you know that?” She says in a low voice, moving closer to you.

“You wanna do karaoke?” You ask, squeezing her thigh.

“Karaoke?” She glances at your hand, “But I don’t sing for just anybody…My voice is expensive.”

“So I’m just anybody, huh?” You chuckle.

“We only met yesterday.” She laughs, turning to face you and sitting on one of her legs.

“Okay, name your price then! Should I get the food? The next round?”

“I didn’t say anything about money,” She shakes her head, “Let’s just have the next round at my place…” She looks into your eyes, “…or yours…whichever is closer.”

In that moment, you want so badly just to kiss her and your eyes flit to her mouth and she reaches up to you and barely touches her lips to yours. After that she looks away and pushes her food around.

“Yah, Kim Yongsun…” You say in a serious tone.

“Uh?” She looks up, blushing.

“Do that again.”

She pecks you, but this time you don’t let her get away, pressing your lips firmly against hers, and she pulls you nearer and her mouth gives way to your tongue without much struggle. You let your hand disappear beneath her skirt and feel your way up her thigh until you reach her cotton panties. You chuckle against her mouth as you feel the soft material between her legs and stroke her gently in time with your kiss, her centre becoming hotter. When you feel the material dampening, you move her panties out of the way and run your thumb over her flesh. She breaks off the kiss and looks around.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here…” She murmurs.

“Should I stop?” You ask, caressing her.

“Ani.” She takes off her coat and throws it over her lap to conceal your hand.

“Well then come closer…and try not to look so troubled.” You giggle, squeezing your eyes shut and parting your lips slightly to imitate her.

“I don’t look like that!” She hits your arm and tries to make her face neutral.

“Now you just look like you’re trying not to pee.” You comment, pulling her nearer to you with your other hand around her waist.

“Oh my gosh,” She covers her face, “You’re ruining the mood!”

“Am I?” You ask, slipping a finger into her hot, slick core, “Because it really doesn’t feel that way to me.”

She jolts at the suddenness of it and her walls clench around your finger as you thrust deeper within her. When you insert another, she whimpers and balls her hands into fists, looking down.

“Are you going to answer? Am I really ruining the mood?” You press, with a sly smile.

She meets your eyes and manages to shake her head, biting her lip, the plump pink flesh turning white around her incisor.

“Can’t you speak?” You look around, playing dumb, “I think you should if you don’t want to give us away.”

She nods and the moment she opens her mouth to say something, a loud incoherent sound escapes her and you nearly burst out laughing at her expression, but quickly pull her head into the crook of your neck and rub her back, as if consoling her. “Just pretend you’re crying or something.” You murmur under your breath, reminding yourself that you shouldn’t be enjoying inflicting this as much as you are.

She laces her arms around your neck and buries her face in your hair. Her soft moans next to your ear coupled with her hot breath on your neck spur you on and you flick your fingers in her silky depths making her body jerk as she struggles to get her words out, “You’re too… fucking… cruel…”

“Aigoo…” You say, stroking her within and she twitches again, “Don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay.”

The lady working the counter looks worried and you mouth, “Because of her boyfriend.” The woman places a hand over her heart with a sympathetic expression and you can’t wrap your head around the fact that she’s buying it as you continue working Yongsun right in front of her.

_Did she not see us kissing just now?_

You feel a sense of elation and by now, Yongsun’s practically pulled herself on to your lap and half-bites, half-sucks at your neck, whimpering as she tries not to move too noticeably against your hand. You change your pace and thrust deeper within her, knowing she’s near and make circles around her clit with your thumb, urging her on and her breathing becomes more irregular and she bites hard into your shoulder. Like her body, she suddenly spasms around your fingers and shudders as she tries not to make a sound, becoming very still as she catches her breath.

“I think I soaked everything…” She says in a hushed tone, biting her lip nervously while you brush imaginary tears from her flushed face.

“You think?” You giggle, taking your hand back and letting her underwear snap back in place, “Hun, I’m pretty sure I’ve got you all over my lap.”

She pulls wet wipes out of her bag and wipes down both yours and her legs and you want to take one for your hand but she swats you away, looks around and since the shop owner seems to be attending to another customer, she bends her head and sucks hungrily at your fingers.

“You know, you’re very different from how you appear…not at all like the goody two-shoes I thought you would be.” You say absentmindedly, looking down at her.

“Why would you think that?” She sits up again.

You shrug, “You look like a princess, plus you’re wearing a cocktail dress and heels.”

“That’s only because I had a presentation yesterday.”

“Ahh…you should have at least packed comfy shoes for the train though.”

“I did, but I was trying to seduce you, so...” She answers nonchalantly.

Her reply catches you off-guard and you grin as you ask, “Seduce me?”

“Mmh!” She continues eating, “I was hoping you’d notice me yesterday and then you seemed to like it, so I didn’t bother to change them.” She says with a wink, stroking and sticking out her leg like she did the day before.

“Yah! You’re really honest!” You laugh, blushing.

~

As you’re about to leave, the aged shop owner calls the two of you back and judging by the expression on her face, you think maybe she didn’t buy the act at all, so you reluctantly walk up to the counter with Yongsun.

“Aigoo…” She says looking Yongsun up and down. “I don’t know much about how things work with young people these days,” Her eyes flit to you and then back to her, “But you really think it’s okay to be going around like that? Take better care of your heart! If a man can make you break down in a public place like that, whoever he is, you better not go back to him, okay? Remember how awful he is and learn from this experience, uh?” She places a shopping bag in her hands, “Have some ice cream to cheer you up and make him pay for embarrassing you.”

“That’s sweet of you, but it’s really not necessary.” She tries to give it back.

“Take it.” The woman urges, patting her hands.

Outside, you both start laughing at your luck and she says, “I can’t believe that woman gave us ice cream for basically fucking in her restaurant…”

“Well I did tell her you were crying because you broke up with your boyfriend, so…”

“So? Am I now indebted to you now?”

You shrug and she chuckles, “Nice try, but didn’t you hear her? I’m supposed to make you pay for embarrassing me.”

“That sounds the same as what thanking me would be like.” You say with a broad smile.

She rolls her eyes, “Come, I wanna eat this off you before it melts.”

You cough, once again struck by her words, “We’re not doing karaoke?”

She shakes her head and giggles at how corny she’s about to be, “Why would I do karaoke when I could do you?”


	2. The Train Girl (Pt. 2)

Opening the door to your apartment is a challenge all in its own as you fumble, trying blindly to put your password in while Yongsun sloppily kisses you, pulling you against her with her small frame pressed to the door.

“Yongsun-ssi…” You breathe into her mouth, “I need a sec.”

She whines as you pull away, but quickly busies herself with your neck, sucking keenly at the flesh, giving you the chance to glance over at the keypad and enter the pin swiftly. The door beeps, unlocking and the mechanism clicks as you open it, and she giggles, dashing away from you as you pull her mouth back up to yours.

You sigh and throw the door closed, tongue-in-cheek as you watch her heave herself up on to the kitchen counter. Kicking your shoes off in the entrance, you drink her in as you slowly stalk up to her as she sits, impatiently waiting.

Her flowing hair cascades into her soft face, dark sultry eyes peeking out behind the gorgeous locks while she bites down on her full pink bottom lip. “Hurry up…” She nags as she leans forward with her hands pressed to the cool, fake marble between her legs and you’re drawn to her plump breasts which battle for space in the tight, low-cut chest of her dress. Her skirt is hiked almost all the way up, exposing those legs that first lured you in and your eyes trail down them to her cute bare feet.

“Are you done?” She asks, loosely draping her arms around your neck as you reach her and you run a hand up her thigh.

Struck by the acute beauty of the waiting woman in front of you, you’re in no mood to talk. She meets your gaze as you lower your mouth to hers and kiss her roughly. Her eyes flutter closed as she opens her mouth to yours once again without struggle and she wraps her arms around your neck, her tongue eagerly complimenting the motion of yours. The passionate kiss quickly turns slow but her moaning into your mouth and movement against your thigh as your teeth graze her lower lip make it anything but sweet.

She removes her hands from your neck, making haste of unzipping your skirt and she purrs, feeling your needy centre pressed against her as you pull her dress over her head, mouths re-uniting briefly before pulling your t-shirt off and chucking it aside. Your eyes widen at her toned abs and find yourself wondering what it is that she’s studying, or what job she has, if not. Your thoughts slip from your mind as she lets herself off the counter, effectively spinning you around and pinning you against it.

“Hop on, I want my ice-cream.” She urges, tapping the surface behind you.

Since you’re burning for her, you oblige and she kisses you again, her mouth not staying long at yours, her hot tongue travelling down to your neck. She sucks at your collarbones, teasing you as she strokes your inner thigh with one hand and effortlessly unclasps your bra with the other. She grins at your already hardened nipples and flicks her tongue over each, suckling the second and filling her mouth with your milky flesh. Her hand moves to stroke the fabric at your centre and you whimper agitatedly, wanting more.

“I want to fuck you too,” She growls, pushing you back and biting at your stomach, “but first, you’ll pay for earlier.”

She impatiently rips the ice-cream tub open and tears the wrapper encasing the plastic spoon with her teeth. Dotting your flesh with pending markings, she tugs your panties down to your knees and then hoists herself up to the counter as well, at some point having removed her own underwear as she settles her bare self atop you.

Giggling, she grinds herself lightly against your pubic bone as she burns an icy trail of small dollops of the vanilla dessert into your chest down to your stomach, making your breath shallow and chest heave. Fighting the urge to whimper again, you suck at your bottom lip, though your eyes are hungry and seem to beg for her. Like the waiting ice-cream, you continue to melt, watching her licking the spoon clean before her breasts spill free from the confines of her bra as she undoes the front tie and tosses it aside. Her hair falls into your face, tickling you as she hovers, now on her hands and knees, over you, and she grins, dipping her head down into your neck and moving her mouth sloppily over the skin, parting your legs and stroking your soaking channel as she makes her way down the self-made trail which she follows carefully, lapping up each sweet marker and leaving a hickey in its place. With small, tight movements she encircles your clit, beckoning soft moans from you and you’re all too aware of the decreasing distance between her hand and mouth.

“Oh, baby girl…” She breathes upon viewing your hungry mess and you flinch, a guttural sound escaping you and a handful of her hair suddenly beneath your palm at the caress of her frozen mouth on your scorching flesh. She chuckles and you loosen your grip, softly massaging the top of her head as she tries again, her cool tongue just barely brushing your clit, making you shiver.

“It’s too cold…” You cry, the sensory confusion unbearably enjoyable. She continues to taunt you, flicking her cold tongue repeatedly over you, it soon becoming tolerable as she warms to you. You purr, content as she sucks at your throbbing core but are soon moaning loudly with your head thrown back when she thrusts two digits within you, her deft fingers easily manipulating you as they plunge deeper and fill you, brushing your silky walls. Her other hand presses you to her as she mercilessly kneads your buttocks and you rhythmically do the same to your breast in an effort to maintain some semblance of sanity, though it only aids in making you lose yourself sooner.

Your breath is urgent and your whimpering incessant as she abuses your sweet spot, curling her fingers within you and pressing her tongue hard and flat against your clitoris, your walls twitching. She tries harder, thrusting more forcefully within you and fitfully flicking her tongue over you, forcing you to succumb to her as you peak, your back arching and muscles spasming as you shudder, a primal cry muffled by the hand she clamps over your mouth and nose as she continues driving her slick hand into your drenched depths, quickly inducing a second cry, this time unmuffled and while she laps up your juices, makes you taste yourself on her hands, plunging her fingers within your mouth and stroking your soft, pink tongue. Trying not to twitch as she drinks you, you suck desperately at her digits until she brings her mouth up to yours and kisses you fervently, her mouth heavy with the taste of you and a subtle hint of vanilla.

“You ready for the real fun?” She murmurs, tugging at your bottom lip.

“Are you?” You rasp, rolling over to be on top of her.

She nods excitedly and steals a kiss, wrapping her legs around you as you cradle her pretty little arse in one hand, squeezing the flesh as she presses herself to you.

“Great…” You chuckle, grinding your thigh into her, “How do tequila shots and ruined bedsheets sound to you?”

“Like a fucking fantasy…” She giggles, sitting up as you climb off her to grab the alcohol and glasses.

~

Glancing at the door opposite your room, Yongsun asks, “You have a roommate?”

You pull her into your room and push her on to your bed, “She’s at her family’s for the week.”

“You guys together?” She lies back as you climb on top of her.

You cock your head to the side, insulted, “I’m not the type to cheat.” You suck first at her bottom lip and move down, along her jaw, “But we do fuck from time to time.”

You reach over to the pedestal and grab the bottle of tequila, tasting it. Shaking it off, you sit up and push her head back, stroking her neck, “Open.”

She listens and you pour the liquor down her throat. She winces, swallowing it and complains, “I thought we’d do body shots.”

“Shhh…” You coax, running your tongue down between her breasts and littering it with salt. You pop a wedge of lemon into her mouth and pour tequila into her belly button. You lap up the salt and tequila and suck the lemon from her mouth, taking it into your own and pouring more tequila into her mouth, but giggling and pulling away when she tries to get the lemon back. She whines as you spit it out but is easily muted by the deep kiss that follows and your thumb that you brush over her.

“I want your ass in the air.” You command, pulling away and making yourself comfortable, sitting back against your pillows. She rolls over and pouts but you shrug, looking at her expectantly, “It’s for your own pleasure.”

She sits on her haunches and looks over her shoulder at you but gets on to her hands and knees.

You pull her closer to you and slap her arse lightly, “Face forward.”

Wriggling her butt, she does as you say and you bite her, chuckling, “Don’t get impatient with me.”

She stops and you stroke her in response, “Good girl.”

You continue stroking her, amused by her ever-increasing wetness. You taste it and bury your fingers in it, taking it up to her clit which you press rhythmically, making her moan softly. With your other hand, you thrust two of your fingers into her, but seeing that she’s more than ready for it, you force three almost immediately and she gives up on her arms, hoisting her arse higher, her face now in the sheets, muffling her moans as you work her drenched core.

“I want to hear you…” You sing, deciding to go anti-clockwise on her sensitive clit. She turns her head to the side as she whimpers, trying to back up closer to you, making you chuckle.

You thrust your fingers as deep as you can and her groaning turns almost primal on you, handfuls of the bedding twisted in her fingers. To help herself, she bites into your thigh and sucks hard, salivating endlessly, but you don’t mind, knowing she won’t be able to keep it together for long. You sigh, wanting to have given her your mouth too before she comes but press your fingers long and hard to her clit and when you release the pressure, flick the scorching sex spot and plunge your deepest into her slick folds. Trembling as the pleasure rips through her, her legs give in but she rides your hand through her climax, her loud cries and clenching walls almost enough to bring you near yourself.

When she finishes, she turns around and crawls up between your legs, her breath unsteady as she dots your inner thigh with soft kisses and ends up at your centre, her head tilted as she laps you up like a kitten with fresh milk, pausing and looking up at you, asking for you to ride her face.

“When’d you get so submissive?” You ask, kissing her lips before moving to oblige.


End file.
